girl time
by necking
Summary: "Not to be a thirsty bitch, but I kind of really want to make out with a cute girl." They were laying on Kim's bed after school, having some quick 'girl time' before training. Really, they were meant to be napping, but sleep wasn't coming as easily to both of them as it normally did. "Well, damn, T, baby, what's good?" Kim said, rolling over to lie onto her side and leaned her he


"Not to be a thirsty bitch, but I kind of really want to make out with a cute girl."

They were laying on Kim's bed after school, having some quick 'girl time' before training. Really, they were meant to be napping, but sleep wasn't coming as easily to both of them as it normally did.

"Well, damn, T, baby, what's good?" Kim said, rolling over to lie onto her side and leaned her head onto her propped up arm, smirking at Trini.

Trini's breath caught in the quick second she glanced at Kim, before she turned to face the other way and laughed it off. There was no way that Kim felt _that_ way about Trini. It was purely just a thing girls that are friends just did, _right_?

"I said _cute_ girl," Trini joked, her voice coming out clear from being so used to Kim's antics.

It was a little bit they had. Trini and Kim were always 'pretending' to flirt with each other, only for one of them to insult the other before it could get any further. Zack insisted that they were in love, but his claims were always met with eye rolls and light punches on his arm. The blushes and stuttering that were accompanied with said activities however, were somehow never mentioned.

"Rude," Kim muttered, her weight leaving the bed.

Trini sat up then, curious to see what Kim was doing, only to watch her make her way out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"The washroom!" Kim yelled from the hall, "and _no_ , you can't make out with me in there because you're rude!"

It wasn't hard to ignore her growing feelings for Kim when Kim made it so obvious from all her pick up lines that Trini was definitely _just_ a friend to Kim. Shrugging, Trini lay back down, pushing the thoughts away, before taking her nap.

"Trini, wake up," Kim said, gently shaking Trini awake. "Jason's gonna kill us if we're late for training _again_."

They'd been late the last three times, and Jason could only be so patient before he made them do something tedious, like fifty laps around the ship, or suicide runs. He'd been on the football team for a reason, and Kim wasn't too eager to test his limits.

"Mmf," Trini replied, rolling over onto her back.

Kim shook her harder, no longer gentle. It felt like she was in a moving van from the 80s. "Trini, c'mon! Do you want Jason to ground us from 'girl time?'"

"'Can't ground us," Trini mumbled sleepily, "'not our dad."

Kim straightened her back, crossing her arms to glare at Trini.

"Maybe I'll wake up if you kiss me awake," Trini suggested, her eyes cracking open slightly to see Kim's angry expression. She wasn't tired anymore. Her heart was beating too fast at the risqué comment that slipped from her mouth.

"Hm, I would," Kim hummed, her finger tapping her chin in deep thought, "but I wouldn't want to turn into a frog."

Trini threw a pillow at her.

They made it to the cliff side much later than expected, having been sidetracked with a twenty minute pillow fight before leaving Kim's house.

"Hey, T, serious question," Kim said, from behind Trini.

"Shoot," Trini replied, making her way closer to the cliff's edge. She knew Kim. There was only a 1 percent chance she'd actually be asked a serious question.

"Would you go gay for me?"

Trini turned to look at her properly then, trying to gauge Kim's reaction. Her face looked completely blank, no sign of a smirk anywhere.

Then she noticed Kim rubbed her nose- one of her tells that she was joking. She mirrored Kim's expression easily, keeping the disappointment off her face.

"Nah. I'd go _straight_ for you," she said, nonchalantly.

Kim stared at her, in mock surprise. "Wow, okay, I see how it is then."

"Yeah? Show me," Trini said, an eyebrow raised in flirtatious challenge.

"Sure."

And then they were falling into the pit again.

"I can't believe you fell for that _again_!" Kim laughed, the sound echoing loudly off the walls. "You're too easy."

Trini glared at her before her expression smoothed over. "And yet, this is the only way you can get me wet."

Kim scoffed, and splashed her with water.

By the time they got to the ship, the boys still hadn't arrived.

"Grounded my ass," Trini muttered, throwing a shirt over her wet hair as she walked back out onto the main floor of ship.

"Hey, I borrowed your pants, hope that's cool with you," Kim said, turning around to look at Trini when she heard her footsteps from behind her.

Trini rung out the water from her hair before looking down to see which pants Kim had stolen. She furrowed her brows. "Those aren't mine?"

"You sure? They're girlfriend jeans."

She stared a bit longer at Kim, confused. "What?"

"Get it?" Kim asked, wiggling her brows. "'Cause they're _girlfriend_ jeans! It's a pick up line."

The yellow ranger blushed, glad that it was too dark to properly see her red tinged cheeks. It was one thing to say overly sexual pickup lines, but the word _girlfriend_ had Trini stumbling over her usual confident self. She rolled her eyes quickly, trying to seem disaffected, but the butterflies in her stomach made no move to calm down. " _Ha_ - _ha_ , Kim," she said, sarcastically, "but I'm not your girlfriend."

Kim frowned, seeming to think that over. "Oh, right. You should be my girlfriend, so that the line can work."

"Okay," Trini said, without much thought.

They both froze, the tension running high. It shouldn't have been weird, really. They did this all the time! It was just another flirtatious comment that might've gone a little bit out of the boundaries, but the silence was starting to run a little bit longer than usual.

Not wanting to be the one to break the silence, Trini waited for Kim to say something, or laugh to turn the conversation back into light banter, but it didn't come. She turned cautiously to properly gauge Kim's reaction, and tried to contain the smirk that begged to bloom on her face when she noticed Kim's face was bright red, even in the dark.

It wasn't just a one way street.

 _Trini_ made _Kim_ nervous.

Grinning, Trini turned to face Kim properly, not looking up at her face just yet. She stepped toward her, nonchalantly looping her fingers into the belt loops of Kim's jeans. Kim didn't move.

"Hm," Trini mused, rubbing the fabric in between her fingers, pretending to be interested in the material of the pants. "These are pretty nice pants, kind of fit into my style."

She heard Kim gulp, the proximity showing both their hearts on their sleeves.

"Guess I wouldn't mind them being mine," Trini said, barely avoiding saying _among other things_ , and continued avoiding eye contact with Kim in a weak attempt to hide her nervousness.

The pink ranger finally let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and grabbed Trini's hands.

From under Trini's eyelashes, she watched as Kim grinned at her, not caring that Kim's palms were also sweaty.

"Can't believe _that_ was the line that worked," Kim chuckled under her breath, "best $50 I ever spent on pants."


End file.
